Nice Catch!
by LunaInTheSky
Summary: Lily is worried. Being Head Girl is a worriesome thing! So, in the dead of night, she goes to teh Quidditch Pitch in the hopes to face one of her fears- but ends up defeating both. Sucky summary, good story! Rated T because Lily is a spontanious dork!


**Lily and James One Shot.**

**A Nice Catch**

Lily Evans was sitting in the Quidditch pitch. Why, you ask? Because, even though it's the middle of the night, she thinks she has to be.

Being Head Girl meant a lot to Lily at first- the thought of being in charge of all the students, taking a teachers place if they had to leave on short notice... But when she found out the Head Boy was _Potter_, it seemed like more of a joke.

So, here she is, in the oh-so-very high up Quidditch stands, looking out onto the field.

_Why am I hear? This isn't helping. I'm still scared..._ she thought. She had gone to the Quidditch pitch in the hopes that it would get over her fear of heights- and boy was she wrong. As much as she tried to stay calm, she could feel herself beginning to shake.

_I'm not trying hard enough, that's all!_ She had a sudden idea. Maybe getting herself up here in the hopes that conquering one fear would make the other decline (the one that she might be starting to fancy _Potter!_) was a bad idea, but no, since she was up here, she might as well have a go at trying to get over the heights thing anyway!

She lept up and rushed to the edge of the seats, hanging her head over the side. From here, she could see the long fall down. She picked her head back up in to see a great view. One that was so spectacular, she found herself clambering up on the stands to sit on the edge of the high ledge.

"Oi, Evans, you aren't thinking of jumping are you?" Came a voice she only knew to well. He was trying to keep his voice light, she could tell, but Lily also heard the slight concern and worry in the words.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potter." she shouted back, willing herself not to look down to him, because she knew if she did, she would either scream and fall, or faint and fall, and at the moment, she was liking being where she was.

"Hey Evans," James Potter's voice was much closer now. She turned her head to see him floating lazily next to her on his broomstick. She willed herself not to jump, or yell, because she didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

"Hey Potter." She said back.

James sighed. Lily looked at him closer to see the face of a sad man. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light, but failed miserably, just as James had done earlier. He looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes.

She thought he would say something romantic. Something wise. Something you hear from Prince Charming in the movies. Instead, she got:

"This is stupid."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Care to explain?" She asked him.

"Well," he started. "It's just that since September when we found out we were both Heads, I thought, I don't know. We could be friends. But it's October and you still call me 'Potter' instead of' James'." He said it quickly, as though ripping off a bandage.

"Why?" he added, with a hurt note in his voice.

Lily shrugged and said the first thing that came to her mind. "I don't know. You still call me 'Evans'."

He smiled. "Do you want me to call you Lily instead of Evans?" He said it playfully, but they both knew he was asking a serious question.

"Sure _James_," She put emphasis on his first name. "You can call me Lily."

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Lily's voice was soft.

"Do you trust me, Lily?" He spoke softly to.

"Yes. I do." She answered, confused.

"You don't act like it. If I so much as say 'Evans, you dropped your book, here,' you assume I jinxed it..." He mumbled.

Sudden visions flashed in her head. A vision of James from fifth year, bullying Sev,

James saying he was sorry about it later,

James saving Sev from what was below the Wamping Willow,

James telling Sirius off for snapping at her,

James punishing the Ravenclaw 6th years for torturing the Slytherin 2nd years,

James so grown up and acting like an adult,

And finally one of James catching the Quaffle after Victor Patil dropped it from halfway across the Quidditch Pitch.

And she had a thought. A sudden one-

_I trust James Potter with my life._

She smiled. _Wow, trusting a Marauder is easier than I thought..._

She felt guilty for distancing herself from James all these years. An Idea popped into her head.

"Want me to prove it?" She whispered and he nodded.

Lily lept from the edge of the stands, sending herself flying into the air, and the rush of wind telling her that she was free-falling- but that didn't matter, she knew that James would catch her-

And she was right. A shaking hand closed tightly around waist, and heaved her up onto a broom. She looked into James' hazel eyes again, this time they were mingled with fear and worry, transfixed, but he broke the spell by saying,

"Are you _mad?_ You could've died!" His voice shook.

She shrugged. "I trust you. Nice catch, by the way." She said simply with a smile. He slid off the broom.

"We landed you know." He stated. "I know you don't like brooms, so-"

But she cut him off.

"Take me for a ride? Please James? Please?" Lily pleaded.

He smiled- Not a marauder grin, but a true James Potter _smile._

"Only of you promise not to jump off."

She sealed her promis with a kiss.

**Sooooo? How was that? It was kinda late at night, I'm sorry, but I wanted to upload something else before bed. Review!**

**Love,**

**Alie Luna!**


End file.
